My Jade Eyes Fade
by Vash22
Summary: Her best friend might as well have been dead. Her lover was killed. A moment can change your life forever. When everything dear to her was ripped away she became a Shinobi. Please Read and Review!
1. PROLOGUE

Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I've been itching to write a Naruto fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. As far as my other two stories go I have put them off. **Promises Anew** I plan to continue. I just have been trying to decide if I was going to change the plot and make it a crossover. I have decided not to and write a separate story and that will be a crossover. I have started to write that one already so that will be out when I have gotten this story up to about chapter 5. I will continue **Promises Anew** when I have chapter 3 finished. That's all I wanted to tell you if you are interested.

Btw- Sakura was about 21 back then. You'll understand when you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Please excuse any grammar errors.

**My Jade Eyes Fade**

**PROLOGUE**

Konoha was experiencing the spring weather and missions were pouring in steadily. Everyone was at peace, everyone but the broken Cherry Blossom.

She walked steadily through the ally ways trying as much as possible to avoid human contact. Her eyes were a dull green and hair a vibrant pink in the darkness. Trash cans lays on their sides while rabid animals ate the contents that lay before them. It had been six years.

Six years, five months, three weeks, and five days since that horrible day. Since then her heart had hardened, her resolve made steel and her vibrant jade eyes became a dull green. Her laughter and naivety had disappeared. She felt the hate and the self-loathing permeate throughout her being. She became cold and distant. She thought being alone would be the best for those she cared about. She left her former life to ascend in the working ranks and descend with her soul.

Shinobi. She finally knew what it meant and saved her hate. The one thing she had left for him. Shinobi. She had cut out her own heart to be what she needed to be. Not a naïve girl, not a weak ninja, not a powerful medic. No, she finally became a shinobi.


	2. Prepare To Leave and Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

**My Jade Eyes Fade**

**Chapter 1: Prepare To Leave and Know**

Sakura finally made it to her apartment building. She walked in and passed by a few of her neighbors. They glanced at her sadly. They all missed her old self.

She took the stairs. Not many people used them. In reality she was the only one who used them now. Before he used them. She missed him so much. It hurt so bad to know he was gone forever. She made her way to the twelfth floor. She walked down the hall and stopped at the second to last door on the left. As she entered she slipped off her shoes and left them by the door.

Her apartment was neat and clean. It used to be decorated and vibrant but she didn't have the will to put them up anymore. It would only serve as a reminder of him. She walked into her bedroom and stripped herself of her regular jonin uniform. She put it in the hamper and opened up her closet. She ran a hand through her various uniforms. She stopped when her hand landed on a white vest. There were two of them. Both were right next to each other. Although one was noticeably larger the than other both had masks attached to them. She only got hers a few months after he died. She touched his ANBU mask and pulled it out gently. She seated herself on her bed. The whole time she didn't take her eyes of the mask. It was a dog mask with matching red marks on both sides of it. The mouth was painted in red and curved upwards at the ends. She ran her hand over it gently.

'Kakashi…'

Sakura would do this everyday. In the morning she would visit the ninja memorial. Sometimes she even takes out his uniform as well. She salvaged everything she could. She had all of his dirty books. She even took one set of his jonin uniform that was also hanging in her closet on the other side of his ANBU uniform.

"I miss you so much," she said softly while tracing the markings. A tear fell onto the mask and landed on the corner of the left eyehole. Sakura watched it roll down the porcelain mask.

His left eye, his sharingan eye. She had loved his eyes, she still did. Sharingan. She hated that bastard that killed him—her love—her Kakashi. She hated him even more for what he did to Naruto.

Naruto had been in a coma since that day. Sakura visited him everyday. She used it as a reminder of what her weakness had caused. Her lover had died and her best friend was in a coma. She promised them both everyday that she would avenge them.

Tsunade understood Sakura was in a lot of pain. She did her best to comfort her apprentice but ever since the closest people to her heart were ripped away she wasn't the same. Sakura appreciated her effort but knew that the wound in her heart would never heal or lessen until she was able to exact her revenge. To help her reach that goal Tsunade trained Sakura a lot and even taught her a few forbidden jutsus.

When Sakura felt like she couldn't master one Tsunade took low blows and pushed her. She attacked her mentally:

"Are you going to give up already?"

"You're so weak Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto wasted their lives on someone like you?"

"How could Kakashi have fallen for such a weak girl? You should just give up and call it quits. You can't even master a simple jutsu for them!"

It was always something like this. It was cruel but necessary. Sakura knew that Tsunade didn't mean it and only used this to push her. It hurt Tsunade every time to say these things. She knew Sakura's pain in losing loved ones, but it wasn't quite the same. What Sakura felt was much worse and Tsunade knew this as well. In the end Sakura would master that jutsu.

Sakura had become strong. She knew this, but wasn't sure if she was ready to defeat him. That is why she would be leaving Konoha that night and wasn't coming back until her revenge was fulfilled.

Sakura placed his mask on the bed, took out a back pack, and put a couple of plain clothes, jonin uniform, medic supplies, food, and water. Some scrolls, a few weapons, and some rope as well. She put on her ANBU uniform and turned back to look at the mask that lay on her bed. She picked it up and traced over its features one last time before wrapping it in a black silk cloth and gently placed it in her pack. She went to her closet and pulled out a black cloak and a katana. She strapped the blade to her back and wrapped up her arms and legs. She strapped on her shuriken holster and picked up her mask.

It was a dog mask as well. It had the right eyehole outlined in green and a thick black line outlining the left eye. In the middle of the black line was a red line that came out of the corner of the eye near the nose and curved down the cheek all the way to the bottom of the mask. She slid the mask over her face and donned her cloak. She left her room with her pack in hand.

She walked over to her kitchen and took out two scrolls. One was for the Hokage and the other was for Naruto. Tsunade was aware that Sakura would leave someday. She had been preparing Sakura for this. Tsunade was positive that if she survived she would bring that son-of-a-bitch's head on a silver platter. What Tsunade had not foreseen was Naruto being awake for this.

Sakura was going to release Naruto from his coma. She had predicted that he would be up and jumping within a few days. By then she would be long gone but she thorough faith in Naruto to catch up. The scroll would help to explain what was going on to him. The scroll for Godaime was a bit different. Both had special seals to prevent anyone else form opening them. Sakura placed them both on the counter in her kitchen and walked over to her living room.

She walked over to the door and looked back at her apartment. She knew it would be a long time before she returned. She put on her shoes and walked back over to the center of her living room. She brought her hood up and shouldered her pack. In a second all that was left was a puff of smoke.

* * *

When she reappeared she was in a white sterile room. There were machines that surrounded a bed where a blonde slept peacefully. His face was serene and blank, which was odd compared to how much emotion used to be portrayed on it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered faintly. She walked over to stand beside his bed and performed a jutsu. The machine beeped steadily with every beat of his heart, the IV dripped down slowly but surely, and his chest rose with every intake of breath he made. She placed her hands on either side of his head searching for any abnormalities since the last time she checked.

She had been researching and practicing many different techniques to figure out how to pull him out of his comatose state. She had experimented on other patients who were "vegetables"—with permission of course. With her research she found that all comas had a few basic similarities. The people, while in a coma, retreat into the inner workings of their minds and live in an alternate universe. They have no knowledge of this state and live their lives accordingly. Every person has their own world although they usually do not remember when they wakeup—not that many do.

All the people she tested on came out of their comas. She found a way to delve into their subconscious mind by using an altered form of Ino's mind control jutsu. Since Sakura had a split personality her inner self kept watch over her body. Once she was in the patients mind she would seek them out and tell them their situation. After this they go into a state of denial. As time goes on they start regaining memories. From what the few patients who remembered told her, they had to accept their state, acknowledge how they got there, overcome their fear, and desire to return to their former lives then they would wake up. She also discovered that people with an inner self were able to retain their memories of their comatose world and were also able to awaken faster. She couldn't prove this to be a fact until she had more patients to test this on.

She was very worried about attempting this on Naruto. Naruto didn't actually have a split personality. Kyuubi is a completely different entity that was imprisoned in his body. Naruto and Sakura were really close so she got him to open up to her about the Kyuubi from time to time. From what she could deduce he had an ill sense of humor. He also wasn't very forgiving and had a definite distaste for humans. Sakura had altered her mind transfer a little to take Inner Sakura with her to distract Kyuubi and extract any information on Naruto and where to find him. Naruto told her that the Kyuubi had an affinity for people who weren't afraid of him and openly showed their feelings to him. He didn't accept weakness though.

The last problem was her body. It would be left vulnerable should anyone come into the room. Sakura only had so much chakra. She was great at controlling it but that only gets you so far. She had to time this just right to have enough to help Naruto and then leave. She could put up a barrier but that would take up almost all of her chakra. The simplest thing she could do is perform a genjutsu and hope someone that was good at seeing through genjutsu didn't appear. She had done so earlier when she first approached Naruto's bed.

She took her hands away form his head and performed a combination of hand seals. She focused her chakra outwards towards her friend. Sakura felt the familiar strain of her conscious mind leaving behind her body. She could feel Inner Sakura's hopeful excitement. When she felt a cold feeling overcome her senses she found herself in what looked like a sewer full of long winding passageways. She felt the water being disturbed around her ankles from her left. Without a second though she pulled out her blade and turned to strike her supposed attacker.

A loud clash of metal meeting metal echoed through the sewers.

"Forgot me already? I guess you're used to doing this solo. From the looks of it," Inner Sakura paused to look around while sliding her blade back into its sheath, "We are near the Kyuubi."

Sakura nodded in agreement and put her own katana away. It felt different being separated form her Inner Self. A loud roar drew their attention to their right. They have each other a curt nod before running down the hallway towards the cacophonous sound. It was a few minutes before they stopped. The air hummed with the breathing of the youkai. Its youki could have chilled even the bravest of soul's blood.

Sakura gave her Inner Self another nod and off her other self went. She walked determinedly as she turned the right corner to confront the deadly kitsune. Giant bars separated her from Kyuubi. She warily approached the bars looking for a clearer view of him.

"Another human. An onna no less," the deep voice rumbled. A giant grin that was graced with large fangs appeared with a pair of feral eyes. His outline was visible. Its tails swayed back and forth in a serpentine way in the shadows.

Inner Sakura stared blankly at Kyuubi waiting for him to continue. Faster than she had ever seen, a clawed arm reached out from between the bars and grabbed her form. She hadn't bothered jumping out of the way knowing by nature kitsune's were very curious. Applying this to the all-powerful Kyuubi, she deduced he would succumb to his curious nature before carrying out any murderous intent.

He brought her to eye level with himself. The youkai's eyes roamed over her body, inspecting her for any trace of fear and searching for any sort of threat. She smirked at him but the rest of her face remained blank. Kyuubi was truly amused by this while he let out a deep chuckle.

"Do you have a name onna?" Kyuubi asked blandly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, Kyuubi-sama," Sakura said smoothly while bowing her head respectfully. When she lifted her head she saw a pleased look had adorned his face.

"How appropriate," his amused expression returned and he continued, "Sakura-chan, why do I have a feeling there is more to you than what you are telling me? And why are you here?" his voice echoed.

"I am Inner Sakura to be exact. I am here to help Naruto-kun," She replied.

"Interesting. Your other half should be near by then. What makes you think I know where that boy I?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Kyuubi-sama, tell me where Naruto-kun is! Do not think that I'm stupid! You share the same conscious. You now how long it has been. You could have awaken him yourself if you wanted to! I'm sure you care for Naruto," she exclaimed.

"Foolish onna," his grin turned into frown. "Sakura-chan, do you assume to know my interest in Naruto? Do you forget that I could kill you wench," Kyuubi growled out. She laughed dryly at the irritated youkai. His eyes narrowed into slits at her.

"Do you find this amusing that I would kill you or perhaps you do not believe me," Kyuubi squeezed her body and brought her closer to his face where his breathe blew her hood back and her hair was in plain sight, "You humans are filth. I thought you were either crazy, brave, or stupid. You amuse me but do not think that gives you enough leverage to insult me as well. I suggest that if you have anything left to say you should say it quickly before I kill you," Kyuubi bit out in a serious tone.

"Kyuubi-sama, I know you care about Naruto whether you acknowledge it or not. If it was for your own selfish desire or for his sake it doesn't matter because you wouldn't have allowed him to harness your chakra otherwise," Inner Sakura shot back. She let the words sink in.

"And in what way will this benefit you wench? I doubt you would come to me unless you wanted something in return. I'm sure you know that whether or not he is awake does not concern me. In fact he is probably safer on a hospital bed than on missions. Why would I risk his death and in turn my own for you?" he inquired.

"I seek revenge. I will destroy that bastard that killed Kakashi," Sakura collected herself, "The man, who over six years ago put my best friend in a coma," she watched his reaction as realization dawned reflected in his eyes. A tear slipped down her face from behind her mask and fell onto the kitsune's arm.

"I am going to kill…" his eyes widened as the words spilled from her mouth. Not a statement but a promise.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

There was a whole bunch of spelling errors! I didn't notice until I previewed it online. I apologize profusely. Here is a revised version! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you see any grammar or spelling errors. I only got part of this chapter beta + ed. I hope you enjoyed! I should have the second chapter up at the most two weeks!

Ja ne


	3. It's Anticipation

Oi!! Koniichiiwaa!! Fellow fanfic obssessers! I have finally updated. Most of what I have to say is at the bottom! Much love!

Disclaimer: Do not own any of Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's Anticipation**

Sakura watched the scene of her inner-self confessing his name to the Kyuubi. She had been waiting the whole time. The quickest way to get to Naruto was through Kyuubi. Sakura felt the anger course through her veins at the sound of his name.

People never mentioned his name around her. The last time that happened a building had to be evacuated when a sensitive area had mysteriously become rubble. Luckily there were no serious injuries. That happened a month after the battle. She wasn't seen for two days; no one knew what she did, but that was when she changed completely.

In those two days Sakura realized she had to make a decision. She could cry and mourn until Sasuke came back for her or she could train and become strong so when they crossed paths again she would be ready. At that time she was afraid and had believed that she would never be strong enough to defeat him. But she had to try.

Sakura had already acknowledged herself as the weakest member of Team 7. She had started to train with Tsunade and had improved drastically. Not long before she and Kakashi realized their feelings for each other they had trained together as well. At the time Sakura was content with her level of power. She felt she was strong enough to take on anything that came her way. She had never been proved so wrong in her life.

The only person Sakura constantly trained with was Tsunade now. She trained with her team from time to time but not often. She used to train with Sai but he was sent on a mission that would keep him away for another two months. They did not get too close but they had a special bond respect for each other; not to mention the fact that he still called her by her old nickname, but not often. Sakura found Shikamaru to be a very good training partner when she needed to sharpen her wits.

Sakura usually tried to avoid Rock Lee as much as possible because she didn't want his sympathy. Although on a rare occasion they did spar. The problem was that he would try and make her more social. Unfortunately he would end up disappointed. It was the whole point of staying away from them. Sasuke wouldn't target them that way.

One person she did get close to was someone who understood her, Subaku no Gaara. Sakura went to Sunagakure often to train medics and as a representative. She talked and Gaara listened and vice versa. He was like an older brother to her. He was protective and cared for her well-being. He had insisted upon helping her whenever she was in need of assistance. She, thought very unwillingly, agreed to his proposal.

"The Uchiha," Kyuubi's voice rumbled. Sakura's attention returned to the scene before her.

"I am here to tell you that I am going to kill him," Inner Sakura said with conviction.

A glint of amusement flitted across his fiery orbs, "Is that so onna? I remember meeting him," his voice sounded mystifying, as he seemed to reminisce on said occasion. "His eyes were dead. They were the eyes of a merciless killer. He was strong and ruthless. I doubt any of that has changed with time. No, I take it back. He has only become stronger," He paused to look at her like he was gauging every detail, as if he was looking for some sign of weakness. He knew and she knew that words were not needed for him to convey his clearly evident doubt that that she wouldn't even make the Uchiha survivor break a sweat lest defeat him in battle.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you doubt me," Inner Sakura threw out brazenly, "As long as both of us walk upon this earth I will do anything in my power to stop his heart from beating. I am simply requesting that if you happen to come upon him, Kyuubi-sama, that you do not," she paused to grin, "Incapacitate him too much."

"You truly are a good source of amusement Inner Sakura-chan. I will grant you this request and bring you to the boy. However, only one of you can go," Kyuubi, said in an amused tone.

Sakura came into plain view of the Kyuubi's intimidating gaze cautiously. When she came to a halt he set her inner self down nest to her. He stared at Sakura unwaveringly while she stared back through the slits in her mask.

Finally she inclined her head in a bow and greeted him, "Kyuubi-sama, my name is Haruno Sakura," She pulled back her hood and turned up her mask as she raised her head up again to meet his stare.

"How interesting and out of place," the Kyuubi mused. "Your eyes are almost like his. In your quest for revenge you do realize you may become just like him? Your eyes weren't meant to be dead," Kyuubi, gestured his eyes towards her other self, "She is proof that you cannot suppress your emotions completely. Embrace them and you may find yourself forging your way in the right the direction. Youkai are naturally reliant on their instincts and use their emotions to the their advantage. However, I do not let them control me in such a way as to become weak."

Sakura mulled over his words in her head. She never considered such a possibility. She was too focused on her hate to notice that she let it control her. She didn't want to think over the possibility of becoming an "Avenger" like Sasuke. It gave her involuntary shivers. She absolutely would not allow it.

"I understand," was all she did and needed to say.

"Are you ready then?" Kyuubi inquired.

With the nod of her head she strode forwards until she stood right in front of the towering bars. She stared into the other side expectantly.

"Where you are going won't be very pleasant," Kyuubi voiced in a detached tone.

Sakura nodded her head and glanced over at her counterpart who was looking bored as ever. Sakura signaled her over and turned back towards Kyuubi.

"Finally! Enough of the chitchat! It's time to kick some ass!! SHANNARO!!!" she yelled impatiently while pumping her fists into the air.

"Come," Sakura commanded quietly.

"You just have to be so dramatic," Inner Sakura groused. "'_Come._' I mean come on; one of us has to get pumped up. I know you want to kick some ass too. Don't you try and deny! I am you after all," she continued to rant on but was silenced when Sakura extended her hand until it touched her forehead. Her inner self dissipated until nothing was left to show she was present except for the slight disturbance of the water she had previously waded in.

"I am ready now," she murmured softly gazing at her hand for a second and then placing it back at her side. She turned to stare at the youkai expectantly.

She did not have to wait long. Before her mind could register what was happening a red stream of chakra started to engulf her body. The power emanating from it alone was starting to suffocate her. She felt herself beginning to spin. The water surrounding her feet started to disappear. Breathing became impossible, and everything seemed to become a blur.

"Don't let my decision be a mistake, Haruno Sakura," she heard the Kyuubi voice ring ominously before it disappeared altogether.

* * *

Her feet settled on solid ground once again and she could finally suck in some precious oxygen. Once she regained her composure she finally took in her surroundings. It was a very unwelcome change of scenery for her taste.

"So this is where he put you Naruto," Sakura muttered coldly.

It was a wasteland. The moon was a distinguishing red which the air around her seemed to reflect. The ground was black. Her cloak seemed to have become a white color and her mask black. Everything seemed to be like a negative photograph. What was even more disturbing was what lay ahead. It was a destroyed village. It also looked desolate.

'Could it be?' Sakura took a few tentative steps forward. Looming before her was an entrance with the gates torn open. Above that there was a barely discernable script that once shown so proudly read _Konohagakure._

'He was right' she though grimly. She entered the abandoned village silently. She was fully alert for any threats that might present itself. As she continued silently she passed by her home, the academy, the Uchiha estate, and Ichiraku's. They were all just shells of their former glory. Windows were broken, all the plant life seemed dead, and the only signs of human inhabitance were the unshapely leave of everything. Doors were left open, broken bottles lay on the street, food was left unattended at shops, and more things like these pointed towards the inhabitance of the city clearing out quickly.

During her trek she had come across the hospital and paused with indecision. After reaching a decision she proceeded to enter the building cautiously. When she stepped into the lobby she felt a familiar feeling wash over her. She registered a weak chakra signature that was quite old.

'It's only an imprint but its something,' she thought resolutely. She began to make her way upwards via the stairs. On the way she passed by a floor she had been on not to long ago. She chose to walk towards the room she had occupied and stopped when she reached her destination. The window in the door was caked with some type of substance she could not readily identify. She got and odd feeling and proceeded to open the door slowly; she was prepared for the worst. The room seemed to have contained chakra that had not been here long ago. It was not the same as the one she felt earlier, it was fresher than the one from earlier.

'It was masked.' She concluded. She surveyed the room with keen eyes searching for any detail to give way to any leads. She found it splattered with a liquid that looked to be coagulating.

'Blood. I couldn't mistake the smell for anything,' Sakura thought sadly.

'**We're close. When we get our hands on that bastard I'm gonna rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat then castrate him! SHANNARO!!'**

Sakura silently agreed and focused her attention on a quiet dripping sound. She followed it to a pool of blood on the floor that lay below a broken window that led outside. Her gaze followed a trail that led away from the pool of blood back to the bed.

'There is no doubt in my mind that Naruto's been here. But I have to press on,' she thought as she exited the room. She made it to the final set of stairs that led to the roof. Before she could take her next step she felt a powerful chakra signature.

"Naruto!" She whispered anxiously. She ran up the last flight of stairs and opened the door.

The billows of dust and debris that were accompanied by a thunderous crashing sound that emanated from the left clouded her vision. The building seemed to moan in protest from the abuse it was taking and quaked under the stress.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed nothing but rubble. Sakura walked forward warily towards the ledge. When she looked over there was nothing but the streets below. She then felt two very distinct and strong chakras, one of them right behind her. She had her sword drawn by the time she had turned around. She successfully blocked her attackers sword in the process.

"Sasuke…" she murmured coldly. Her face contorted with anger behind her mask, but this did not conceal the tension in the rest of her body.

"What is an ANBU doing here? Surely it's more than a death wish," Sasuke said in a condescending manner. He smirked at her evident anger, which only served to amuse him. She didn't plan on wasting her words and went straight to the point.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" She demanded icily.

"Well, that's very rude. Then again you ANBU never were big on manners. You guys always had a one track mindset, complete the mission for the sake of your village," Sasuke replied in a mocking manner. "What's the hurry? After all you are a guest here," he paused for a reply that would not come. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue little girl?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" was Sakura's only reply as her hand clenched around her blade.

"You have yet to answer my questions. Why would I tell you?" Sasuke inquired. "You are too weak to get past me. You could never grow strong enough to fight me from within your village. Why don't you just put that sword away before you hurt yourself little girl," he said blankly.

As her body started to quake Sakura's gaze did not falter.

"Did I hit a nerve? Look at yourself your shaking," Sasuke paused in mock humor, "The people they let into ANBU are a joke these days." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked as if he were remembering some humorous inside joke.

'I want to…' Sakura closed her eyes.

'**I WANT TO KICK A CERTAIN UCHIHA ASSHOLE IN THE ASSHOLE!!!' **raged Inner Sakura

'Not quite yet, however, that is part of the plan. I have to see how far I've come. But Naruto is first and foremost the goal of this mission,' she thought silently. She then focused on her surroundings looking for an opening.

"Uchiha, I am not shaking in fear," she fell into a battle stance with her sword outstretched before her pointed towards her enemy.

He opened his eyes, which were ablaze with the legendary sharingan.

"It's anticipation," she murmured as she lunged at him.

He blocked her blade with his own and they broke apart. He came back at her putting all his strength into a downwards thrust towards her head. She blocked the attack with her own katana but he did not relent with the pressure he weighed her sword down with. Sakura infused a little chakra into her left arm, just enough to withstand the pressure of his attack. In a quick movement she grabbed a kunai from her holster and rammed it into Sasuke's heart. The pressure of his blade quickly dispersed along with Sasuke's look blank look with a puff of smoke.

"Kuso," she muttered into the wind. She could feel traces of his chakra still but the bulk of it had vacated the area.

'Naruto was the other one,' she thought worriedly. She could still feel it; it was coming from the training grounds.

Sakura looked over her village once more. A trace of pain flitted across her eyes before they became blank. She proceeded to jump onto to the next building towards the training grounds. She was ever alert when she finally ran out of buildings and started her trek on the ground. She continued until she reached a familiar structure. It was the bridge where Team 7 would meet at for training every morning. The arches above it were non-existent. The only thing left to show they were there were the broken poles that used to support them. Sakura noted that the bridge itself was worse for ware as she walked over it. She also noticed the cracked and dry streambed below it.

She felt nostalgic but decided not to dwell on it and continued on towards her destination.

'I've got to keep moving,' was the only thing she could think as she passed the bear shrubbery until she finally set foot onto the training grounds. She paused to get a bearing on her surroundings. Towards her left she saw three familiar wooden stumps. She slowly made her way towards them until she stepped on something wet. She looked down at the fresh puddle of blood in which her right foot was currently stationed.

'It's Naruto's. He's close,' she whirled towards her right. 'I can feel his chakra!' her eyes widened as she felt it spike right behind her. She whirled around with her hand close to her kunai pouch.

Her breathing stopped for a moment, as she became limp and tense all at once.

'Na…'

He looked at her…

'Naru…'

With his angry and confused crystalline blue eyes as she took her hand off of her holster.

'Naruto…'

'**We've finally found him.'** Inner Sakura spoke in awe.

His left hand covered his right shoulder where he seemed to be bleeding profusely.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled out suspiciously. Her masked face revealed nothing to him from the distance between them.

"I'm ANBU," she replied stoically.

"ANBU?" his voice repeated in a questioning manner.

Sakura nodded her head curtly. As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, the words never left as he stared past her cloaked figure in terror as his nightmare plunged his glowing hand through her chest.

Sakura didn't falter, however, as Naruto stared in shock with his mouth agape in horror. She seemed unaffected by the gaping hole in her chest and kept a steady gaze focused on her mission.

She muttered the command softly in a firm voice that echoed throughout the clearing, "Run."

Naruto's eyes widened as the bunshin disappeared. Sasuke had been surprised but didn't show anything but excitement as his adrenaline started to kick in. He moved his gaze towards his best friend but found nothing but an empty clearing.

His smirk widened, "Let the games begin."

* * *

Naruto was running at breakneck speed towards the village. He wasn't sure of his exact destination but he didn't dwell on this fact. His mind was on the mysterious ANBU that had appeared.

"Hokage Tower," the stoic voice of the ANBU came seemingly out of nowhere startling Naurto.

"Look, you saved my life back there and I owe you. But I don't know who the hell you are but can you not scare the shit out of me! There's only so much a guy can take damn it! For all I know you're just an illusion that Sasuke-teme conjured up! But I highly doubt that," Naruto finished his tirade with a huff.

Sakura allowed a small smile to grace her lips from behind her mask.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings Naruto-san," Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"You damn ANBU! Try surviving in this hellhole for as long as I have and then I dare you to come back and lecture me!" Naruto said in a feral voice. He continued to mutter, "Don't even know your freaking name and goes around telling me…"

"Call me Michi," she murmured quietly.

"Fine! But I'm still pissed at you!" Naruto threw at her. Then his eyes widened in recognition. "You're from Konoha, right?" He asked apprehensively.

Sakura nodded her head, her shoulders tensing quickly before relaxing once more. Her companion took no notice of this and pressed on with his questioning.

"Then how is everyone? Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Tell me about her! Is she alive?" he sputtered fretfully.

'They always say the truth is the best way to go,' she thought amusedly.

"Everyone is fine. However, Haruno Sakura," she paused to gauge his reaction, "Is no longer a shinobi of Konoha."

She stopped on a branch while he composed himself.

"That's a lie…" Naruto quietly said. When he looked up at her his eyes were no longer their oceanic blue. "Sakura-chan would never-"

"The Haruno Sakura you knew is gone," She said forcefully. She didn't bother dodging when he pinned her to a tree by her throat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Naruto yelled vehemently. A tap on his shoulder averted his attention.

"But she isn't dead. Remember that. Pull yourself together and let's go," Sakura said calmly. The clone pinned to the tree disappeared.

Naruto watched get farther away.

'Keh! Whoever she is, she is not letting me in on something important. And I don't like it one bit. I have to trust her for now. But I'll just keep my guard up,' Naruto started to follow her.

'There is something familiar about her… Keh, It's probably nothing,' he thought.

* * *

OK!! Woop!! Chapter TWO IS OVER!!! Yay! Anyways, Heheh it took a little more than two weeks. Suman! Suman! Sorry for any errors. Please point them out! And yea. Thanks to all my awesome friends who reviewed!!! Sorry it took so long!! GOMEN NASAI!!! Read and Review. 


End file.
